ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash/archive 6
This is an archive, so don't edit it. OK? Thanks~ Newspaper Did Bloody or you or anyone come up with a name for the newspaper, I don't remember. :/ I have all of the articles and it just needs to be posted on here. Honeyrose 20:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, I got one now. :) And I dunno about the background? Since Bloody's new Wiki has the same background, I wanted to change it. :/ Honeyrose 21:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) lol, sounds better. :) Do you mind doing it, or should I? Honeyrose 21:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) One new blog coming right up! Honeyrose 21:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You probably don't remember but you subscribed to my rubbishy story ages ago, and I've been really bad at telling you about updates, so here's a thing telling you I updated. I updated. There. Okay. Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 13:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay if you say so x3 Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 08:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ~Insert Lame Replying Title Here~ LOL No, I'm not leaving. I just joined back on there so I could meet the new people. I don't think I'm going to write too many stories on there, but don't worry I won't leave here ;D Ezio AuditoreCiao, Bella... 16:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL Yes, it's okay xD Ezio AuditoreCiao, Bella... 19:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re Well, thats up with you guys. Anyway, my plot (for the first series) is for Firepelt to be Firestar reincarnated and Tigerfang the reincarnation of Tigerstar, so they fight. Firepelt eventually Kills Tigerfang, who then takes over the dark forest and attacks the clans. Sparrowheart decides to stay with the clans, and leaves the dark forest. Featherwillow and Firepelt have kits, but somehow Tigerfang kills Firepelt (when he's a leader) and Sparrowheart takes over. Thats it basicilty. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 00:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ...? What? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 21:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: I saw x3 Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) lol, okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 22:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought I wasn't eligible to vote (Updated Wolf Heart btw) x3 Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, I'm indecisive, never trust me with voting x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you mentioned doing a collage on the blog about the theme. I was wondering if you would mind doing that? I'm fine if you don't want to, most people are ookay with the theme we have right now. (Minus the tool bar, links, etc. colors but I can fix those.) Have nice Tuesday :P Honeyrose 22:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, take your time. It's not a priority at all, just a small project. :) Honeyrose 20:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I wrote about a sentence you probably didn't need to know that Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 22:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not replying sooner, I've been really busy, and the only time I've been able to get on the computer is for homework, since my sibliings had a lot of homework on the computer. But now it's christmas break, so I'll (hopefully) be on more. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bit confused as to what I should say on the SOTP thing. Do I have to vote? or am I too late? What exactly am I supposed to be voting for. I'm sorry. I get a bit disorrientd after missing a lot on wikis and take a a day or two to get back on track. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks. I like those choices. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 22:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry for late reply, I was in Niagra x3, I'm sorry, I've been sick these couple of days, like, really sick, and I'm still recovering, I don't think I can post the scores in time 3x. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 18:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) That would probably be easier for everyone x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 19:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I would love to. :3. Derp. Just tell me what and where and I'll be there! (I'm going to pretend that didn't rhyme) :D Honeyrose 01:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to score the stories that aren't finished as well? Thanks in advance :P Honeyrose 22:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks again! :D Honeyrose 23:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Finished. I seriously gave out too many 29pt scores >.< lol. Honeyrose 23:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, please don't worry about it. It's fine, I don't mind people asking. It just wasn't a very nice time in my life so I prefer not to talk about it, but it's mostly over now so it's good. Not offended in the slightest (also I know how awkward these situations are seeing as I am about the nosiest person you'll ever meet) Consulting Iron Leopardclaw the German Time Lord Demi-God Face 16:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) No need to thank me for anything. x3 Consulting Iron Leopardclaw the German Time Lord Demi-God Face 21:07, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I need to ask you a question x3 Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 21:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me :) Go ahead. Honeyrose 21:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...it's not working for me right now. I don't know if you can see me popping up or not, but nothing's happening :C Honeyrose 22:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ok, one sec :D Honeyrose 22:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I left your rollbacker and chat mod. rights, you decerve to keep them. :) I'm sad to see you go, but I hope that you still hang around to write. And I never thought you were inactive at all. :/ But it's your decision and I can't change it. Bye. :P I never said that 01:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Pah, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Nothing happens here, anyway. It's not Warriors Wiki or anything like that. lol. :P I never said that 22:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) lol, I have nothing to do, it's fine. :P :P Well it seems like you have a busy life and this weekend might help..? lol. I never said that 22:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I don't have school Monday, either. Oh yeah, that's true. :/ I never said that 22:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Duck Can we talk? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 20:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, how about.... 4(ish) your time? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 00:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Uh, okay, message me when you can chat tomorrow. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 00:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 01:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure~ I just got home from a party, tell me when you're on x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 16:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Now? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 22:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I just saw your blog, welcome back. ^_^ I don't know if I can undelete your stories because Bloody did that, so that might be his job. Or I could be wrong, I could be able to do it. *shrugs* I have more buttons than I realize. lol. Well, welcome back. This message just turned into another direction and turned weird. >.< Haha. I want some food 21:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) That should be all of the stories that Bloody deleted. Thankfully there wasn't much. :P Haha, let me know if you're missing any others. :D I want some food 04:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat I need to see you on chat as soon as possible. I need to talk to you about something that concers the wiki's new rules/policies. I also need to talk to you about something personal, but if you don't want to talk about that, it's cool. Anyway, I don't like you have a break this week (I do) so please message me when you see this/can get on chat. I'll check around 3:30 to 4:00 your time for your responce. Thanks, [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 17:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) General Message to The Red Murderer Series People Hey. So, for our collab, I was thinking about our characters. I couldn't think of a way for all of us to have different characters, and still be able to write constantly, so, I decided that we will all just share the same character. With that being so, do you have any ideas for a name/description? Thanks [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #that John Doe account #It's not really any of your business. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 23:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hope you haven't forgotten me XD How have you been Ducky? I haven't seen you in ages :(-Hayleerhouse 02:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'm alive Mwah HA HA >:D Yea, I tried being active on deviant art but I am horrible at art stuff so I felt incompetent watching everyone else post pictures and stuff XDDDD P.S. Good for you on the warriors wiki ;) Why aren't you on the staff here anymore though? As for myself doing great! Working on a writing contest for the state of kansas which is kind of cool, though the promt sucks :| Btw I missed you so much I'm putting on my "Your so awesome" Sunglasses B) LOL XD-Hayleerhouse 23:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) No-one ever continued it. The Red Murderer one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm Leo's apprentice, and Leo is the detecitve.... what were you thinking of for a character? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, i'll rephrase my message, I don't have any ideas for you're character, so, do you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :| [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I need your character ASAP [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 19:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ducky! Hello it is Light! Well, please call me Rosalind from now on, though! I am so sorry, I left the wiki for a while, and I would like to ask for your forgiveness (oh dear I can't spell that), I'll be very happy to tell you what happened later, but for now I wanted to say that I would like to continue to write Fight for Something with you (if that is okay), I will not be leaving the wiki again. So please forgive me for leaving, and allow me to continue writing Fight for Something with you! Ciao! TheLightBehindItAll (talk) 02:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC)TheLightBehindItAll Okay, but please hurry. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 10:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Wonderful! I will write the chapter in a week or two (sorry about that too), because I am editing my other stories.TheLightBehindItAll (talk) 00:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC)TheLightBehindItAll My Sig Yes. Or at least it used to. My new sig is from "Oh Oh" by Miranda Cosgrove. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I got out of bed and quickly discovered that I never needed you. I can pick up the phone and get me another you. I'll bet he'll know just what to do ']] 14:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, long time no see. I've been busy and my computer isn't nice to me, but I was able to post another chapter on Second Chances. C: Enjoy. Bai! Why can't spring come faster!?! 16:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Name and description please. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't know which page of mine you wanted to use, but go for it now. I deleted them. M. (talk) 22:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat I can't tonight, but can we chat tomorrow? I know it's Easter, and if you can't, what about Monday? (I'm on spring break then) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I won't be on form 11 to about 3 or 4 cause I'm going over to my Grandma's, so.. yeah. Message me before/after when you're on. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 02:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okie [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) HEY YOU DERE I HAZ A QUESTION, SO ANSWER MEH >:D [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You didn't put your siggie xD Do you know those Kindle links on WW's book pages? How can I do those on my info wikis? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 01:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 01:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Could you ask around for me please? I think it'd be a good way to prove that I should adopte this wiki (and it be a good help on my other wikis as well) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 01:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Please just ask around? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do have a Tumblr! :D Puella Magi Madoka MagicaKyouko Sakura 00:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC)